manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Pickman Project
The Pickman Project (also know as The Project) is an organization and secret research facility named after its founding scientist, Dr. Pickman. The Project deals with a top secret weapon experiment and is led by Dr. Whyte. Everything looked to be going well until the project suddenly had its government funding cut due to its controversial work methods, which meant that The Project would be shut down indefinitely. The Project designed experiments on people and animals (e.g. monkeys, cats and dogs). The organization also controls a lot of Cottonmouth. Dr. Pickman decided to do one last experiment in which he needed a guinea pig in order to carry out his work. Daniel Lamb volunteered to become one of the many guinea pigs for his experiments, called the Pickman Bridge. Dr. Whyte put the experiment as "taking a normal individual and implanting a second personality, triggered at will." The chosen personality for Danny was Leo Kasper. Leo is a highly trained assassin. His personality was then put into Danny. But the Project took a turn for the worst when the Bridge malfuctioned and Leo and Danny were able to talk to each other. The two personality's are not meant to communicate with each other. Leo being able to talk to Danny, turned Danny into a killer. The Legion and most of the Dixmor Inmates are failed experiments. Judging by the looks of some removed inmates, they were most likely failed Leo experiments. Atrocities In the official website for Manhunt 2, if one inspects carefully, it is possible to find some secret documents regarding various experiments held by the Project and clearly showing the Pickman Bridge was not the only product made by Pickman and his staff. Experiment "FR32" EXPERIMENT_FR32_-_page_1_(collage).jpg|Page 1 of 4 EXPERIMENT_FR32_-_page_2_(collage).jpg|Page 2 of 4 EXPERIMENT_FR32_-_page_3_(collage).jpg|Page 3 of 4 EXPERIMENT_FR32_-_page_4_(collage).jpg|Page 4 of 4 EXPERIMENT_FR32_-_image_4.png|Photo EXPERIMENT_FR32_-_image_5.png|Photo EXPERIMENT_FR32_-_image_6.png|Photo Field test "Cavus" FIELD_TEST_CAVUS_-_page_1_(collage).jpg|Page 1 of 1 FIELD_TEST_CAVUS_-_image_1.png|Photo FIELD_TEST_CAVUS_-_image_2.png|Photo Field test "Eminus" FIELD_TEST_EMINUS_-_page_1_(collage).jpg|Page 1 of 2 FIELD_TEST_EMINUS_-_page_2_(collage).jpg|Page 2 of 2 FIELD_TEST_EMINUS_-_image_1.png|Photo FIELD_TEST_EMINUS_-_image_2.png|Photo FIELD_TEST_EMINUS_-_video.png|Video Project "Milton IV" PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_page_1_(collage).jpg|Page 1 of 2 PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_page_2_(collage).jpg|Page 2 of 2 PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_image_1.png|Photo PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_image_2.png|Photo PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_image_3.png|Photo PROJECT_MILTON_IV_-_video.png|Video Project "Pravitas" PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_page_1_(collage).jpg|Page 1 of 4 PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_page_2_(collage).jpg|Page 2 of 4 PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_page_3_(collage).jpg|Page 3 of 4 PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_page_4_(collage).jpg|Page 4 of 4 PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_image_7.png|Photo PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_image_8.png|Photo PROJECT_PRAVITAS_-_image_9.png|Photo "Revera 7" usage simulation This one is notable for the guinea pig being a student. That's possibly connected with the scrapped level Sorority House. REVERA_7_USAGE_SIMULATION_-_page_1_(collage).jpg|Page 1 of 3 REVERA_7_USAGE_SIMULATION_-_page_2_(collage).jpg|Page 2 of 3 REVERA_7_USAGE_SIMULATION_-_page_3_(collage).jpg|Page 3 of 3 REVERA_7_USAGE_SIMULATION_-_image_1.png|Photo REVERA_7_USAGE_SIMULATION_-_image_2.png|Photo REVERA_7_USAGE_SIMULATION_-_video.png|Video Employees * Dr. Whyte * Daniel Lamb * Dr. Deborah * Michael Grant * Leo Kasper * The Watchdogs * Cops * Project Militia * The Pervs * Project Scientists * Asylum Orderlies * Judy Sender * David Joiner Project property and businesses * Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane * Project Laboratories * Project Plaza * Project Warehouses * TVMK Studio * Project Office Skyscraper * Cortex Storage * Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon Possible property and businesses * Ten Four Trucking Weapons * Light Handgun * Sawn-Off Shotgun * Assault Rifle * Tranquilizer Rifle/Tranquilizer * Heavy Handgun * Sub-Machine Gun * Sniper Rifle * Hacksaw * Syringe * Nightstick * Crowbar * Sickle * Shovel * Stun Prod * Mace (Wii) Known inventions * Pickman Bridge * Cortexa * Vitamin X * Hingmyralgan * H4PP1 Anti-depressants * Chill Pills * Mk-Cut-N-Shut v. 3 Vehicles * Trashmaster - Awakening * Yankee - Awakening * Kuruma - Ritual Cleansing * Mule - Ritual Cleansing * Linerunner - Ritual Cleansing * Admiral - Ritual Cleansing * Project Militia Van - Assassination * Project Militia Maverick - Best Friends * Patriot - Most Wanted es:Proyecto Pickman Category:Organizations Category:Manhunt 2